Who Knew
by MyThErApIsTWaRnEdMe
Summary: OneShot Songfic to Pink's 'Who Knew'. Danny and Sam were happily married, and thought they always would be, but then, well...who can tell where life will take them?


**A/N: **Hey all! Um, what to say? I hope you all enjoy this, and any feedback would be much appreciated! Any criticism, though, please make it constructive! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, I do not. Pink owns the song 'Who Knew' and the lyrics. I don't.

- - - - - -Who Knew- - - - - -

Sam looked down at her wedding ring. Small and simple, just as she had wanted it. Danny had been so unsure, wanting to buy her the biggest and best there was for her, but she had managed to convince him that _this_ one was perfect. It was the first ring he had ever given to her, when he had first proposed.

-Flashback-

The sun shone out on the strangely empty park. Empty, that was, except for two figures, both seated on a picnic blanket beneath a large tree covered in soft, pink blossoms, a basket full of the remains of a well enjoyed picnic.

Sam smiled up at Danny as she settled herself, almost catlike, across the blanket on her front so she could watch the breeze dancing through the tiny flowers.

It was a beautiful, perfect day. Not too hot, not too cool…there had even been a brief spatter of summer rain, the warm sort that was sparse and lasted only a few seconds, but was so refreshing. She sighed contentedly, and she missed the fond yet nervous smile directed at her from her boyfriend of three years.

His unexpected suggestion of a picnic had been a welcome one, and it was certainly a pleasant change from their hectic lives; especially Danny's, which consisted mostly of ghosts, and studying. And he hadn't had to fight any ghosts off yet; it was perfect.

'Er, Sam?' Danny's incredibly nervous voice broke through her pleasant haze, and she looked around to see his face. He looked so anxious.

'What's wrong?' she asked concernedly, sitting up on her knees to softly stroke his face.

His blue eyes looked searchingly into hers, before he gently took her wrists in his hands and stood up, lifting her to her feet in the process.

'Sam, I…where do I begin?' he half-laughed to himself, his voice quiet, eyes averting themselves from her beautiful face, yet he kept hold of both of her hands.

She looked up into his face, trying to decipher what he was trying to get across.

'Danny?' she prompted, breaking one of her hands away from his to gently pull his face back to hers, their gaze locking onto each others.

'Sam, you know I love you, don't you?' Danny asked suddenly, his words unsettling her slightly. Where was this going…?

'Yes,' she said slowly, trying to understand what he might be saying. 'And I love you, too,' she said, smiling at the huge smile that spread across his face at her words.

'You don't know how much that means for me to hear you say that. And that's what I'm trying to say. Sam, you mean everything to me. You're my world, and without you, I think I'd die…well, completely,' he added as he realised he was already half-dead with a slight cringe. Sam smiled softly at him.

'Danny, I feel the same,' she said tenderly, adoring the look of love in his eyes…and knowing that love was directed at her…could make her fly.

'Oh, Sam,' he said emotionally, almost giving in and kissing her right then. But he had to get this out, before he got too scared and let the opportunity slip.

'I love you so much it hurts, and I don't ever want to be away from you, because every second away from you is like a dagger in my heart, I miss you so much. I want you to be there, everyday, by my side forever, as I promise I'll always be by yours, even if you don't accept,' Danny said sincerely, suddenly dropping down to one knee. Sam's eyes widened in shock. Was he…?

He let go of one of her hands to withdraw a ring, small and silver, a delicate yet simple design across it with a single diamond that shone in the light.

'Will you, Samantha Manson, marry me?' He asked, holding one of her hands and holding the ring in his other, his eyes so full of hope as he looked into her stunned face. It felt like an eternity had passed before she answered, the breeze increasing enough to scatter some blossoms across the two and allow the stray petals to swirl around them.

'Yes,' she eventually managed to whisper. Danny's face lit up, and he stood up. 'Yes?' he asked her, hardly daring to believe it, so happy and yet desperately hoping he hadn't heard her wrong. 'Yes!' she cried, suddenly laughing as she threw her arms around his neck, tears of pure joy leaking down her face. Danny, pulling himself from his stunned state quickly, hugged her back fiercely, and he laughed with her, his heart singing in joy, his own tears of happiness falling freely.

Eventually the two pulled apart and shared a deep, passionate, love filled kiss. When they broke away, they smiled widely at each other, and then Danny proceeded to slip the ring on her finger. Sam held out her hand and admired it as Danny hugged her from behind. 'It's beautiful,' she whispered, turning around to face him and wrap her arms around his neck.

'You are,' he murmured, leaning in to capture her lips in another loving kiss.

'And so are you,' she whispered as they broke apart, and she loved the brilliant blush that stained his cheeks, his beautiful blue eyes looking away, abashed.

She suddenly turned serious and gently pulled his face back to hers again.

'But Danny?' she said, looking deeply into his eyes.

'Yeah?' he asked, worried she was about to say something was wrong.

'Just promise me one thing,' she nearly pleaded as she looked into his eyes.

'Anything,' he murmured, resting his forehead against hers, gazing into her striking amethyst eyes.

'Don't ever leave me alone,' she whispered beseechingly as she searched his face intensely.

He looked surprised at her request, as if he'd never even considered it.

'I promise,' he declared sincerely, his eyes locked on hers. 'I will always be by your side, forever.'

She gazed deeply into his eyes, and saw the truth of his statement.

'I know,' she whispered with a smile, which Danny returned, and the two were lost once again in a tender kiss, the pastel pink petals dancing around them in the gentle breeze.

-End Flashback-

How long ago that seemed, Sam thought with a mournful sigh as she twisted the metal band beneath her fingers. She had been so lucky; her best friend had become her fiancée, and then, her husband. They had been soul mates. They were made for each other, and they had loved every moment they shared, and hated each that they were apart. But Sam hated this even more.

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

She held back the tears as she gazed out at the barren fields, the wind blowing through her hair, the dull sky of clouds beginning to allow a soft rain to fall, seemingly nothing more than an autumn shower that would nonetheless add to the muddy puddles scattered across the paths.

She fondly remembered when she and Danny had been out walking though these very fields on a similar day, and Danny had slipped in a puddle, covering himself in mud. A smile tugged at her lips as she remembered his expression as she had laughed at him. She had subsequently ended up in the mud beside him, and a mud fight had broken out, with much shrieking and shouting, and, above all, laughter. In the end they were just one, big, muddy heap, laughing quietly in the arms of each other.

-Flashback-

'You look so lovely when you're covered in mud,' Danny said fondly, laughing as it earned him a scowl and another handful of mud on his drenched shirt.

'I do not!' Sam protested, trying to wipe some mud off of her nose she felt was there.

Danny chuckled as she ended up smearing it across her already mud streaked face.

He gently stopped her from trying to wipe away the dirt, and took her face in his hands.

'You do,' he murmured, loving her even if she was covered in mud. 'But then,' he whispered, drawing closer to her beautiful face, 'you always do.'

The pair kissed tenderly, and as they broke apart, Sam smiled up at his face, so happy with the way things were, and convinced that this was the way it would always stay.

-End Flashback-

She felt the tears fall, and hated how wrong she had been. It hadn't stayed that way. If they had of done, she wouldn't be here…she turned to look at the fenced off land where flowers were arranged before stone faces, each beginning to shine in the rain. How had it happened? Why? She looked down at the lilacs in her hand, and made her way to the small metal gate. They'd all said it was hopeless, but she and Danny had fought together, struggled against the doubt and disbelief of others. And when she'd been lost in her own doubt, Danny, of all people, had given her hope, when she should have been giving him hope. But that was how Danny was, and that was why she loved him. But they'd both been wrong…so very wrong…a sob caught in her throat as she took hold of the cold, damp metal of the black gate and pushed it open onto a gravel path.

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

She walked across the grass past the rows of headstones towards a place near a tree. There stood a lone gravestone, flowers surrounding it, and numerous notes, now crying ink down their crumpled faces.

She touched the carved words on it briefly with her fingertips, the cold stone so unlike his own face.

'Danny Fenton,

Cherished Son and Brother,

Beloved Husband,

Forever In Our Hearts.

Have Faith,

Have Hope.'

She knelt down beside the stone monument, ignoring her legs getting soaked. She knew Danny would fret, but she had always tutted at his worry of her. Now she'd give anything to hear him scold her for kneeling in the wet. She'd give anything to have him back…she tried to swallow the pain in her throat, but it only increased, and as she lay her flowers with the others, she couldn't hold back the tears. She just wanted to hold him, to see his face again, to hug him, for him to be there, for him to comfort her and say it'd be alright, that it would all be ok…She broke down in front of his headstone, wanting to scream out in her pain.

They'd discussed his death before, at his insistence, but they never hoped it would become a realisation…never believed it would…or maybe that had been mostly on her part. She hadn't wanted to, but he had said, as the months drew on, that they should discuss what would happen if he died. He had told her he wouldn't come back in his ghost form to visit her if that was what he became, because that would only make it more painful for the both of them. Sam had protested at first, but then had reluctantly agreed she wouldn't be able to cope with seeing him, yet not being able to stay with him. She was regretting that decision now. She just wanted to see his face. Her best friend, her husband, her love…she just wanted him back. She let out a scream of pure emotional agony as the rain poured down, trickling down his carved headstone.

'Danny, I want you back! Please, please, please! I love you! I need you…I can't…I can't…I want you back, Danny,' she sobbed pleadingly, hugging and gently rocking herself as she looked at the carved words, rivulets of rain curling around them.

'I just want you back,' she whispered brokenly, her grip tightening as she thought of his face. People said she had the memories. She didn't want them. She wanted Danny. She wanted him to be there with her, to share them with. But now she could only be with him inside her head. And that wasn't enough. She wanted him back so badly, it hurt so much…and even though she knew in her heart that, eventually, one day they would meet again, it wasn't enough…it was too long to wait…she needed him now, by her side…always and forever…

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

She sat like that for hours, crying out in the rain, her tears mingling with the streams of water running down her soaked cheeks, her mind filled with memories of Danny that she hugged closely to her heart, ones that she would hold onto forever.

She remembered the last day she had spent with him. He was so thin and weak, but he still smiled with her, still laughed with her. But Sam had felt something was different that day, though she hadn't willingly acknowledged it. It felt as though time were slipping away too fast, and as the day drew to a close, the lights dimming to a warm glow, she had snuggled up close beside him, the pair holding onto each other as if a storm were approaching.

'I love you so much, Danny,' Sam had whispered, kissing him tenderly as he lifted a fragile hand to delicately stroke her hair.

'I love you too,' he murmured back, sincerity shining in his still beautiful blue eyes.

As the evening wore on, they just enjoyed each other's comforting hold and company, until Danny's eyes had started to flutter in tiredness.

Sam smiled in fondness at his face, pushing away her fear fiercely. He was only going to sleep, that was all.

'Goodnight, Danny,' she had whispered, smiling as she kissed his forehead softly.

His eyes opened slightly at that, and he smiled at her. 'We'll meet again, Sam. Just don't ever forget that I love you, ok? Promise me?' He asked, almost desperately in his quiet tone.

Sam looked back at him, her heart breaking and yet filled with so much love and emotion.

'I know,' she whispered. 'And I won't forget, ever. I promise. And you mustn't forget how much I love you, either, promise?' She pleaded, searching his face.

He smiled and brought her face closer to his. 'I promise,' he whispered. 'I love you, Sam.'

They then shared a soft and loving kiss. 'I love you, too,' Sam whispered as they broke apart, smiling.

But when she saw Danny lay his head down on the pillow suddenly, eyes closed, no response, his hold on her going slack, her heart had frozen, and she dared not believe it, didn't want to. Refused to.

'Danny?' she asked, her mind struck numb with cold, her lungs suddenly empty.

'Danny?' she asked again, desperation overtaking her as her voice rose in level, and she touched his face gently, searching for a sign that he was only asleep…only asleep…

She checked his neck for a pulse…there was nothing.

'No…'she whispered in shock, holding one shaking hand to her mouth as she gripped his other hand fiercely, as if she could bring him back.

She had called and pleaded with him to just open his eyes, that he couldn't leave her now… But he hadn't moved, just remained so quiet, so still…

'No, no, no no no…' she moaned in agony, shaking her head with disbelief and yet realisation. She had become hysterical when her brain finally comprehended what was happening, and she had held his limp body to hers, overcome with sheer emotional agony as she screamed out to the Heavens for him, for her love…crying unrestrainedly into his chest until morning came and her tears had left her numb.

She would never forget that night. Never. And though it had been months ago, it was still fresh, still raw, and no matter what people said about time being the greatest healer, it only seemed to grow more painful as each day wore on without him…

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew

For hours she stayed there, reliving memories in the rain beside the old church, soon soaked through but not caring in the least, just mourning her loss, her love…

Suddenly, a shaft of sunlight broke through the clouds, and the rain began to ease up. Sam looked up from her sorrowful state, her tears having run dry and so she had just sat there staring, lost in her memories. But now, as the sun shone down on her, the rain finally stopped, she looked up into the brightening sky, the warmth caressing her face like a gentle touch, and she closed her eyes, enjoying it as it heated her now freezing face.

It reminded her of when Danny had first proposed; how the sun had lit the sky, as Danny's smile had lit up her heart in joy, their faces radiating with pure bliss. He brought so much happiness and so much love into the world, and into her life. She missed him so much…

His last words suddenly became foremost in her mind. _'I love you, Sam.'_

She smiled gently, and looked back at his gravestone. 'I love you too, Danny,' she whispered, touching the stone gently, as though caressing his face. 'Wait for me, for we'll meet again,' she said softly, her heart filled with love and his last words.

She then let her hand drop from the stone face, and slowly made her way out to the brightening fields, a sense of peacefulness settling over her like a blanket, her mind fixed on his confidant words that they would meet again as she realised that he hadn't broken his promise that he made all those years ago. He was still with her, even now. She knew it. She smiled as the warmth caressed her face again, and breathed in deeply. Yes. They would meet again. She smiled into the sunshine, her heart fluttering with life once again, as she felt him with her. Yes. Together, forever.

'_Just promise me one thing,' she nearly pleaded as she looked into his eyes._

'_Anything,' he murmured, resting his forehead against hers, gazing into her striking amethyst eyes._

'_Don't ever leave me alone,' she whispered beseechingly as she searched his face intensely._

_He looked surprised at her request, as if he'd never even considered it._

'_I promise,' he declared sincerely, his eyes locked on hers. 'I will always be by your side, forever.'_

Who knew.

**A/N: **Um…Tadaa? Hope you all liked it, and if you did, please review! Even if you didn't, please let me know why and where I went wrong so I can improve. Thank you!


End file.
